


"Girls on Film"

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Samantha Carter, I didn't think you were that kind of girl." Season 10. For the femslash_today Porn Battle prompt: "Sam/Vala, injured." And look, I managed to get this under the comment character limit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Girls on Film"

"Damn it!"

Vala peeked over the low stone wall covered with erotic etchings that she was recording for Daniel (they were exquisitely detailed, and she knew Daniel would regret not having a record of them, no matter how much he had protested that fact). Sam knelt on the other side, menacing the FRED with a screwdriver. Her index finger was stuck in her mouth, breaking up the twist of her scowl. "Problems?"

"It bit me," Sam mumbled around her injury, her expression so endearingly petulant that Vala laughed aloud. Clambering over the wall, she set the recorder on the FRED's housing and plopped down next to Sam, curling her fingers around Sam's wrist.

"I'll kiss it better." Vala pulled Sam's hand away, drawing the injured finger out straight. The tip was bright red, sure to bruise. She clucked sympathetically before touching her tongue to the pinched skin, and sucking it into her mouth. Drawing it out slowly, never breaking away from those bright blue eyes, Vala ended the gesture with a chaste kiss to the palm of Sam's hand. "Any other injuries I can assist you with?"

Throughout, Sam had been intent in the way Vala had come to recognize as Sam assessing a situation, breaking everything around her into its component pieces to best calculate the most advantageous outcome. The appraisal ended with tiniest curve to Sam's mouth. "I bit my lip earlier."

While Vala generally disliked being caught by surprise, this time she clapped gleefully. "Samantha Carter, I didn't think you were that kind of girl."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't been trying to get into my pants since you realized you weren't getting into Daniel's."

"My lovely girl, I have always wanted to loosen your straight laces." Emphasizing the declaration, Vala pushed Sam back, toppling her over into the yellow-hued grass. Two buttons already undone on Sam's pants, Vala faltered on the third when she was yanked down to Sam's open, eager mouth.

Kissing, Vala usually found, was best practiced as a distraction. Sam however, practiced it without distraction; warm lips and wet tongue applied with the same exceptional attention to detail she brought to every endeavor. In fact, Vala was quite put out when Sam broke away. "You do know that it is unbearably rude to leave a girl unsatisfied."

Sam panted out a laugh. "Like you can talk. I have been listening to you dictate editorial commentary about alien porn for the last hour and really need you to _fuck, yes_."

Vala grinned; she'd flicked open the last buttons on Sam's trousers and wiggled her hand into Sam's undergarments to find her slick and hot. "I wouldn't have it said that I am anything but the soul of generosity."

"Yes, you've very selfless - oh, god, Vala…" The heels of Sam's boots dug furrows into the ground, grinding the grass into the damp soil as she ground down on Vala's fingers, now deep inside her. It was tempting to draw the moment out; Sam was captivating to watch like this, with the flush of pink high on her cheeks, and the lean lines of her body stretched taut. Vala dragged the pad of her thumb across Sam's clitoris, delighting in the graceful arch of Sam's back. When she did it again Sam groaned, a shudder wracking its way along her body.

Vala pulled her hand free, stroking damp fingers across Sam's belly until Sam opened her eyes, which flashed wide and settled on a point just past Vala's shoulder.

"Did you leave the recorder on?"


End file.
